C'est si difficile !
by lady voldemort2
Summary: slash avec deux personne de la même famille. chapitre unique. message pour les revieweure et en particulier miss pad-foot.
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour je suis nouvelle sur ce site et c'est ma première fics alors soyez indulgent s'vous plait !!

Auteur : Lady Voldemort

Disclamer : les personnage ne sont pas à moi et d'ailleurs il ne vaux mieux pas. 

Pairing : Fred et George

Rated : R, slash, lemon et incest. En gros deux mec de la même famille qui se sente très… intime.

Notes : Je n'ai pas de jumelle alors les sentiment que je vais décrire là sont peut être complètement faux à vous de voir…

Nombre de chapitre : probablement qu'un seul. 

Toute leur vie il avait toujours tout partagé, pas une seul foi il n'avait gardait quelque chose de secret pour l'autre. Il vivait dans une parfaite complicité et tout le monde pensait qu'ils était heureux comme ça. Mais comme on le dit les apparence sont parfois trompeuse, l'un était tellement dépendant de l'autre, et réciproquement, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans l'autre, absolument rien… y comprit avoir une ou un amant.

A chaque foi qu'un des deux tombait amoureux d'une fille ou d'un mec l'autre l'était inévitablement aussi. Un des deux avait bien essayé avec une fille mais les résultat n'avait pas été très concluant et il avait fini par lui demandait si ça la dérangeait que son frère vienne et bien évidemment elle l'avait envoyait balader en le traitant d'obsédé. 

C'est ainsi que à l'age de 17 ans Fred et George était encore seul et puceaux.

Il était de plus en plus d'espéré, les fille ne s'approchait pas d'eux et dans le monde des sorcier les gay était mal vu… très, très mal vu. 

C'était un samedi soir, le match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard venait de se terminait et à la surprise général Serpentard avait gagné (désolé pas pu m'en empêché) Fred et George était dans leur chambres personnelle à soigné les blessures qu'il avait eu. Ce match avait été un des plus violent qu'ils n'avait jamais joué, ils avaient tous les deux reçu un nombres impressionnant de cognard, coups de batte ou même de pieds.

Fred soignait le dos de Georges quand il demanda :

- Tu crois qu'on est condamné à rester seul toute notre vie ?

- On est pas seul, on est là l'un pour l'autre et on le seras toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur ! Mais je voulais parler de relations plus intime. Regarde les jumelles Patil s'en sorte très bien alors pour quoi pas nous ?

Ils savaient tous les deux la réponse à cette questions mais aucun des deux n'osait la prononçait à voix haute de peur de se faire rejeté par la seul personne qu'il aimait. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Peut être parce qu'on est beaucoup trop proche pour acceptait une autre personne dans notre univers, peut être parce qu'on…

George se retourna vers son frère, le regarda dans les yeux et finit la phrase à sa place :

-… est déjà avec la personne que l'on aime.

Fred hocha la tête et s'approcha encore plus de son frère jusqu'à se qu'il touche ses lèvres avec les siennes. George répondit vivement au baisée temps attendu et ils basculèrent vite sur un des lit où les vêtements ne restèrent pas longtemps sur leurs corps. 

Malgrés qu'ils n'est aucune expérience en ce domaine les deux frères tirèrent beaucoup de plaisir de cette soirée. La première foi que l'un posséda l'autre il y eu quelque protestations de douleur mais elles furent bien vite remplacer par des gémissement de plaisir, chacun sachant ce que l'autre préféré.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre en sentant pour la première foi de leur vie qu'il ne formait réellement qu'un. 


	2. message à passé pour les revieweurs et e...

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, simplement la réponse à un reviews que je me serais bien passé. Je remercie d'ailleurs beaucoup ccilia johnson et Aura pour les leurs, mais il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre pour la simple et bonne raison que je pense que ça gâcherait plus qu'autre chose l'histoire. Mais je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews. Et je suis d'accord avec toi Aura elle n'avait pas à lire je lui est d'ailleurs dédier une page ; )

Maintenant passons à la raison de cette nouvelle page : j'ai reçu un reviews de la part de miss pad-foot pour ne cité personne me disant je site :

__

non mé c koi c'delire? non mais t degeu ou quoi?? deja les slashs c dur a sy fer pr certains surrtt qd ya la diference d'age mais l'inceste et puis quoi encore? ca va po ta tete? t fegoutante!! jai lu des truc hards, masila mm ss details sa me donne envie de gerber! non mais. core heureux quil y'ai qun chap! 

Eh bien je tenais juste à te dire cher miss pad-foot, que les reviews sont fait pour donnais notre avis au auteur et c'est ce que tu as fait donc je ne peux rien dire à ce sujet. A part que si ton but était de me faire réfléchir ou arrêtait d'écrire ce genre de chose eh bien c'est raté. En fait il m'a fait plus rire qu'autre chose et m'a même donné l'idée d'écrire un inceste avec Draco et Lucius bien long et avec plein de détail (en plus comme ça y a une différence d'age) pour que cet foi-ci, si tu te décide encore à lire des chose qui ne sont pour ton esprit si peu ouvert et immature, tu finissent vraiment par vomir. Ca te choque ? Si oui tant mieux, parce que c'était en partis mon but.

Voilà mon message est passé. Oh ! Et si tu veux encore laissé des message miss envois-les j'y répondrait avec grand plaisir. 


End file.
